The present invention relates to an emergency escape openable skylight. More particularly, the present invention relates to an emergency escape openable skylight in which the skylight functions both to admit ambient light and ventilation, and functions as an emergency escape route, as well as a means of conveniently getting on the roof for various purposes such as cleaning gutters, adjusting the television antenna, etc.
Skylights have been known in the prior art. Many homes, especially in urban areas, have been built with skylights or have had skylights added to them to provide additional sunlight in the dwelling. This is especially so in homes which are sometimes referred to as "row houses" where the number of windows in the home have been limited by reason of constructions utilizing party walls.
There has been a trend to become more aware of and to try to prevent the horrible injuries and deaths which occur from fires in the home. In recent years, there has been a tremendous upsurge in the availability and use of detectors which detect fires at a relatively early stage. However, as happens too frequently, a person may be alerted to a fire only to find that his route of escape has been cut off by smoke or flames or a combination of both. This is an especially acute problem in row houses which typically do not have windows on two sides of the building.
Although skylights have been known in the past, openable skylights with retractable ladders have not existed. Use of the present invention can provide an essential escape route to escape from the horrors of a fire.